A Whole New Life The Queen Takes the Throne
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Finished (re-write planned): This fic starts where 'Do I Know You' left off. On Vegeta's space ship. A new evil threatens the Earth and Serena is nowhere to be found. Will she make it in time to save her friends?
1. Part 1

The Queen Takes the Throne  
  
By Pokahydee pokahydee@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Naoko Takeuchi created sailor Moon, and Akirya Toriyama created Dragon Ball Z. This is just a little something that was concocted in this messed up head of mine. Please don't sue me *gets down on knees and begs*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena opened her eyes and sat up. She was laying on a bed, still in her dress. She heard a loud pounding noise up above her head. I wonder what that is? She thought, heading for the door. She opened the door and stepped out into a hallway. There was a door with 'Kitchen' written above it, and another labeled 'Bathroom', and then there was a flight of stairs. Serena walked up the winding stairs and saw what the pounding was. It was Vegeta, he was training really hard. Serena took one step out on the floor and fell. She couldn't move.  
  
"Vegeta!" She called, trying to stand up. "Help me!"  
  
Vegeta didn't hear her plea for help. He was trying too hard to hit the legendary title of Super Saiyan. "Please!" She cried. She managed to stand up and slowly made her way over the Vegeta. She moved at a slow but steady pace until she was standing next to him. She saw the machine that made the gravity. She looked the buttons over and then hit one. The gravity returned to normal and Vegeta fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Serena rushed to his side and picked up his head. "Vegeta!" She cried, trying to wake him. He was out cold. "He must have been working hard." Serena said to herself when he didn't wake up. Serena struggled to get him downstairs. She took off his armor, gloves, shirt, and his shoes. He looked so peaceful laying there in the silent ship.  
  
"Vegeta, my love, I'm so glad we're still together." Serena said to herself. She pulled the blankets up around him and turned off the light. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a few things that looked good. She sat down at the table stuffing her mouth full. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been. She hadn't eaten in days. There hadn't been time, or a good place.  
  
A Few Hours Later...  
  
Vegeta picked his head up off the pillow, and looked around him. How did I get in here? He thought, looking around the room. He tossed the blankets off and headed out the door. He saw a light on in the kitchen and he walked in, seeing Serena sitting at the table. She was sipping from a cup filled to the brim with some steaming drink.  
  
"Good morning, Vegeta." She said cheerfully. He just grunted and walked to the refrigerator. The same as Serena, pulled out a few things and started to stuff his face. "Are you OK?" She asked, remembering what had happened earlier. He grunted out an answer so Serena dropped the subject.  
  
After Vegeta had eaten his fill, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Serena felt pain stabbing at her heart. He didn't even say anything to her. He had just brushed her off like she didn't mean anything to him.  
  
She stood up and walked up the steps. She walked over to one of the windows and looked out into space. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, at least in this lifetime. She sat in the window and stared out into space, wondering what their new life was going to be like. Are we going to go back to Earth sometime? She asked herself. What about my friends? How will they protect Earth without my help? She was so deep into her thoughts, that she didn't hear Vegeta come up the steps.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asked, realizing the Vegeta was in there. "Ready for what?" He didn't answer her, but instead he picked her up and took her downstairs.  
  
"How are you supposed to train wearing that?" He asked, he was referring to the white dress. He set her down on the bed and threw her a pair of shorts and a tank top. He walked out of the room and left her to change. He didn't feel right watching her change. She walked out and back up the steps.  
  
"Vegeta?" She called, he had already turned the gravity machine on. Serena was barely able to stand.   
  
"You're stronger that that!" Vegeta barked. "This is the same as the gravity on the planet Vegeta!"  
  
"I haven't been on that planet since I was four years old!" She yelled, straightening up. "So cut me a little slack!"  
  
"You're a Super Saiyan! You should be able to fight in 100 times normal gravity with no problem!" Vegeta yelled over her.  
  
"No I'm not." Serena said, not really remembering what had happened then. It was all a blur. There was no way that Serena was a Super Saiyan. Was there?  
  
"You are." He said, he threw a punch, hitting her square in the face.  
  
"Owe!" She cried, putting both hands over her face. "That hurt!"  
  
"Next time duck." He said calmly. He threw another punch, but this time she ducked and threw a punch of her own. He was a lot faster and ducked out of the way before her fist hit him. He grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. She fell to the floor holding her stomach.  
  
"I'm not used to the gravity, Vegeta." She said standing up. "Could you go easy on me for a while? You know, just until I get used to it."  
  
He didn't answer, but instead, he dove at her, knocking her to the ground. She pushed him off and began to attack. He blocked everything she did, but he admired her spirit. She had a lot of fight for a girl. Especially one that had been raised as a weak human. Then again, she was a Saiyan, so that's where she got it from.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta asked, the familiar sneer crossed his lips just before he blasted her against the wall. She slumped to the floor, her face twisted in pain. I've got to teach her to control her power. Vegeta thought, seeing her on the floor. She's like a time bomb. She could explode at any time. But how? She doesn't seem to realize that she is stronger than me and Kakarott. There has to be a way. He watched as she climbed to her feet. "I see you're finally up." He said, his sneer spread. "Show me what you've got, little girl."  
  
Serena grew very angry. Why was he doing this? Her face turned red and her tail lashed out behind her. A low growl escaped her throat and the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow. This is it! Vegeta thought. She's going to go Super Saiyan in a minute!  
  
Serena walked menacingly towards him, her eyes were narrowed to slits, and her breathing came out in short gasps. She walked up to him and was about a foot away when she fell to the ground. She was unconscious. This surprised Vegeta.  
  
"What happened?" He asked himself. "Damn! I guess it was too much for her, but I have to keep pushing her. That's the only way she'll learn to control herself. I don't want any harm to come to her." He said, picking her up. He carried her into the room, holding her close to his body. He set her down on the bed and took off her shoes, placing them on the floor. He pulled the covers up over her and turned away. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, getting something to drink out of the refrigerator. "That girl is too much." He said gulping the cold liquid. He walked back upstairs and began to train once again, forgetting about Serena for the moment. He trained until he could barely stand. He walked back down the steps after hours of training, his shoulders slumped. After taking a shower, he walked into the bedroom and laid down next to Serena, pulling her close to him. He held her tight and fell into a peaceful sleep. For the first time ever, he felt content with someone.  
  
Serena's eyes opened to see her Prince holding her close to him. She sighed and breathed in his clean scent. He looks so peaceful and happy. She thought to herself, climbing out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked back into the room. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was about to walk out of the room and get dressed in the bathroom, when she heard a groan from Vegeta's direction. She looked over at him and saw him sit up, stretching his arms. He yawned and climbed out  
of bed, pretending not to have noticed that she was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel. Her wet hair fell down her back almost touching the floor. Serena saw a sly smile spread across his face and before she knew it, he had grabbed her around the waist and she felt his lips pressing against hers. When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for breath.  
  
"Wow." Serena said, when he walked out the door and headed up top.  
  
"When you're dressed, come up and join me." He said, giving her another one of his sly smiles, smacking her on the butt as he passed. "We can finish what we started."  
  
She smiled back, understanding what he meant by it. She quickly pulled on her clothes and headed upstairs. He was waiting for her, but the gravity machine wasn't on yet. He walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, her tail wrapping around his waist. She felt something that she had never felt before. She felt his heart going out to her. He would protect her, even if it cost his own life. When they finally broke apart, Serena laid her head on his chest, listening to his breathing. He was so different when he wasn't trying  
to act all macho. He was sweet and he truly loved her with all his heart.  
  
Serena just laid in his arms, she felt so safe in his arms.  
  
"We should get started." He said, gently pushing her away. He walked over to the gravity machine and punched in a few buttons. Serena immediately felt the pull on her body increase. He had put the machine on 30 times normal gravity this time, she was starting to get used to it now. She got into a fighting stance and so did Vegeta. Neither of them said a word. They were waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Serena broke the silence.  
  
"Make a move already." She said, before she could blink, he had disappeared. She followed his power level and ducked out of the way seconds before he threw his punch.  
  
"Good!" He said. "You're using your head!"  
  
He tried the same thing, but Serena saw him coming and punched him in the stomach hard before he had a chance to throw another punch. She really is strong. He thought, clutching his stomach. Serena charged at him, but he saw it coming and jumped out of the way, causing her to crash into the wall.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" He demanded, his usual smirk spread across his face. He was trying to get her mad so she'd go Super Saiyan. He had to teach her to control her power or else she could blow at any time. "You can do better than that!"  
  
She clenched her teeth and attacked again. Something in her had changed. She was no longer the cry baby. She didn't cry when he hit her, she just ignored the pain. The Saiyan in her was coming out. She didn't mind the pain, it seemed normal. Goku hadn't been nearly so hard on her, but she knew that this was good for her. Goku always went easy on her, but she needed someone to show her what it was really like. She hadn't been ready to fight Freiza before, or Vegeta on the planet Earth. She didn't know what a real battle was like and that's why she had lost.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena lunged at him again, this time she got him. Pinning him up against the wall. "I'm just getting warmed up!" She said. She punched at him, but he easily dodged her punches. Her anger grew with each punch. What's wrong with me? She thought, when she felt the anger flowing through her body. Why am I so mad? I just want to KILL something! She suddenly stopped. These thoughts flew through her head, causing pain in her stomach. She hunched over, holding her stomach. She felt evil, she shouldn't be having thoughts like that.  
  
"Serena!" Vegeta called her name over and over. He didn't think he hit her that hard. She was still on the floor holding her stomach. "Serena say something!"  
  
She didn't answer. The thoughts were still racing through her mind. It was the Saiyan in her. It was telling her to fight, to win, to kill if necessary. She tried to push the thoughts away, but they were strong. They pushed their way to the surface. Serena stood up, her eyes were glazed over.  
  
"So are you ready to try it again?" Vegeta asked, looking at Serena. There's something wrong. He thought, seeing the glazed look in her eyes. I've never seen her like this. It's not like her, there's no emotion on her face. He was puzzled, but suddenly, she attacked. She had always waited for Vegeta to attack before. She fought using everything she had. It was like she was a ghost. She just did what had to be done. What's wrong with her? Vegeta asked himself. It was like Serena was fighting for real. She wasn't just training, she was in a life or death situation. "Serena. Stop, this isn't a real fight." But she didn't say anything. She started to power up even more. Her hair turned white, and the moon on her forehead began to glow. She had gone Super Saiyan, but she had the soul of a Saiyan now. She was an uncontrollable killing machine. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He couldn't beat her when she was a Super Saiyan. He didn't stand a chance.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Serena yelled. She didn't know what she was saying. She was a true Saiyan. She would do anything to win.  
  
"Serena! Listen to yourself!" He yelled, dodging a punch. "You're a monster! Calm down! Get control!"  
  
Serena felt herself being sucked in deeper. What's wrong with me? Why am I doing this? I can't hurt him! I love him! Serena tried to break through the surface and stop fighting, but she wasn't strong enough. She had become a prisoner in her own body. The Saiyan instincts had taken over her mind and her body.  
  
Vegeta fought back, but nothing he did had any affect on her. What can I do? Nothing's working! She's too strong! Vegeta thought frantically, trying to find a way to snap her out of it. I know! He thought, running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Come back and fight me!" Serena yelled. "Or are you afraid? There's no where for you to hide! I'll get you one way or another!"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vegeta darted down the stairs and ran into the bedroom, grabbing a sheet, and then ran into the kitchen turning the light off. He hid next to the refrigerator and waited for Serena to enter the room.  
  
"Oh Vegeta." She coed sweetly. "Come out and play."  
  
Vegeta stayed hidden next to the refrigerator waiting for Serena to get to just the right spot. Come on! A little further! Now! He thought, jumping out from behind the refrigerator. He jumped in front of her and threw the sheet over her head. He knocked her to the ground and jumped on her, pinning her shoulders to the ground. She fought, but he weighed more than her and she remained pinned to the floor.  
  
"Let me go!" She cried, fighting with all her might to get him off. "Get off of me!"  
  
"Serena!" He yelled, trying to get her attention. She kept on thrashing about, trying to get away. He grabbed her face in one hand and forced her to look into his eyes. "Serena, listen to me." He said calmly. "You have got to calm down. Get control, and then I'll let you go."  
  
Serena looked deep into his eyes and something snapped. She felt the power fade, she was so tired. "Vegeta, I... I'm sorry." She whispered before losing consciousness.  
  
Vegeta picked her up, holding her body close to his. He was beat up pretty bad. Blood poured from a cut on his forehead. Serena wasn't all that great herself. She was covered in his blood and her own. He took her into the bathroom and turned on the water. He laid her on the floor and made sure the water wasn't too hot. He knelt by her side and held her in his arms. He felt so close. He had never felt this way before. Why was he feeling like this. It was because he didn't have to act tough when she was around. She could see right through all of that. She knew how he really was.  
  
When the bathtub was full, he reluctantly undressed her. He felt really embarrassed for some reason. He didn't feel right undressing this girl. The tank top she wore was torn and so were her shorts. He tossed them in the trash can by the door and put her in the bath tub. He looked at her unconscious form and felt a rush of warmth as he washed her slender body. She looked so peaceful even with the blood streaking down her face. He gently washed the blood from her face and kissed her on the forehead where the crescent moon was. It hadn't gone away after she had gone Super Saiyan. It was still there, her hair had returned to it's golden blond though.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He said quietly, kissing her lips. The feeling of warmth inside of him only grew. It didn't get any less, he knew that they would always be together.  
  
Serena walked through the door to her apartment. What happened? She thought, looking  
around the room. It was trashed. Everything was broken and laying in heaps on the floor. She ran out the door and down to the street below. There was a man down there wearing a trench coat, hat, and dark glasses.  
  
"Hey come back here!" She yelled when the man started to run in the opposite direction. He didn't slow the slightest bit. He just ran faster and faster. "Stop!" he didn't even look back. He ran into the park, Serena followed close behind. "Come back here!" She cried. All of a sudden, he stopped and tore the trench coat, hat, and glasses off. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Serena searched for him, he was gone. She started to walk home, but something didn't feel right. Where were her friends? Why weren't they there?  
  
Serena ran towards Rei's temple where they always used to meet when something was going on. There was no one there, the windows were dark and the doors were closed. Where is everyone? She went from one person's apartment to the other searching for them, then she heard someone talking.  
  
"Did you hear what happened?" A young girl asked her friend.  
  
"What?" The other girl asked.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts were kidnapped. I saw it on the news. I can't believe it, and people said that Sailor Moon wasn't even there. Can you believe it? The leader of the Sailor Scouts abandoned them?" The girl said.  
  
"That's the most awful thing a friend can possibly do. What'll happen now that they aren't here to protect us?" The girl asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know. It can't be that bad though. It's probably a hoax anyway." The girl said. "Hey! You want to get some ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" And with that the two girls ran off to get their ice cream.  
  
It's impossible! The Sailor Scouts can't have been captured! I wasn't gone that long! Serena thought. 'that's the worst thing a friend can possibly do', the girl's voice rang in Serena's head as she ran through town looking for clues as to where her friends had been taken.  
  
Just then, an illusion appeared in the sky. It was a man. He looked familiar to her. Who is that? She asked herself.  
  
"Sailor Moon." The voice said. "If you are out there, I have a message to deliver." Her friends faces appeared in the sky. She could hear their anguished cries of pain and see their faces twist into expressions of pain and sorrow. "Meet me at Macenna Park at one o'clock sharp or..." Serena could hear her friends scream in pain even louder. "They'll be the ones to suffer." The face vanished and Serena saw the shocked expressions on all of the people in the streets.   
  
Oh no! She thought, seeing her friends faces in her mind. She could still hear their screams in her ears, ringing through her head. I have to save them!  
  
By the time Serena got to the park it was almost one o'clock. She pulled out the locket and shouted the magic words. It had been so long since she had been Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ah, there you are Sailor Moon. I've been expecting you." A man's voice said. It was deep and had a touch of arrogance to it. "So, shall we begin?"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! On behalf of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" The words came back to her, and she charged in, just like she had been taught. This is just what the man wanted. She grew near him and he moved and opened up a black hole. She didn't see it coming, she fell right into his little trap.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Stupid girl." He said, disappearing through another black hole.  
  
Serena felt herself falling, falling, falling. She kept on falling, she had no idea where she was or what was going to happen to her. Finally, she saw a light below her. She used her power to hover a little, but for some reason, it wouldn't work very well. She merely slowed down a little, and wound up landing hard on her butt.  
  
"Oww!" She cried when she hit the ground. She looked down at herself and her Sailor Moon outfit was gone. She was in the same clothes she had been in before she fell. She was just plain old Serena. "What's going on?" She asked herself. "Why isn't the crystal working?" She sensed high amounts of Nega-energy, but she didn't know that it would have this effect on the crystal.  
  
"So Sailor Moon, having trouble with the crystal?" She heard the same voice echoing through the air.  
  
"Who are you!" She demanded, taking a look around her. She was in a cave like place. It was dark and damp, she felt something run across her shoe and she screamed in terror, jumping away.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare!" The voice bellowed. "You'd better be careful. Wouldn't want the rats to get you." The voice vanished.  
  
Serena walked through the room and found that it was just a pit. There was no door, no  
window. It was dark and cold. The only light was the crystal in the locket. What am I going to do? She asked herself trying to find a way to escape. She thought long and hard, but came up with no answers.  
  
Maybe if I fly out! She thought. She stood up and concentrated on flying and soon, she was floating a few feet above the ground. The Nega-energy was really strong, so she had to put all of her concentration into flying. Soon, she was flying up the dark tube, very slowly though. She didn't care, she just wanted to be out of that rat infested dungeon.  
  
When she finally reached the top, she was greeted by a group of monsters. She didn't know who they were, but they were really strong and there were so many of them. Since she couldn't use the crystal, she used the attacks she had learned from Vegeta and Goku. She tried with all her might, but she couldn't get her power. It was buried deep down and she couldn't reach it. Just then, she heard Rei scream.  
  
"Serena!" She screamed. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!" She yelled looking for the voice. "Where are you?"  
  
"Get out now!" Rei yelled back.  
  
"I won't abandon my friends!" Serena yelled searching for the source of her friends voice, but all was quiet except for the monsters she was fighting. Serena felt her body hit the wall and something inside of her snapped. Her best friend was in pain and needed her help. She couldn't let her and the rest of her friends down. She stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs. The ground began to shake and a white light engulfed her. Her screams caused the monsters to cover their ears, and get on his knees. The floor shook and the ceiling groaned with the weight it had to support. When her screams stopped and the light died down, Serena stood before the monsters. She was wearing the white Saiyan armor and her hair had turned white. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed a bright white.  
  
She stood before them for a moment, her eyes narrowed, and then she attacked. She killed several of them with the first attack. They turned to dust and the ashes would float to the ground and settle in a pile. She fought with all her might and when they were all dead, she turned her attention back to the situation at hand. She made her way past pillars that held up the ceiling, her shoes squeaking on the clean floor. She had blood dripping into her eyes, from a blow to the head, before she had changed. She had only one thought in her mind, kill this man. Do what ever it takes to be sure this man never hurts anyone again.  
  
The man sent out monster after monster, but Serena kept moving towards him at a steady pace. He would send a monster and it would be dead before it ever knew what was happening. Serena left a trail of dust and blood as she went. Her white armor soon turned red with the blood of the monsters. Her long white hair was matted with blood on her forehead. She looked like a dead woman walking. Nothing could stop her, she was too determined to save her friends. It clouded her vision. She didn't know what she was doing, she just did it. She could only see her friends faces twisted in agony and it just made her even more destructive.  
  
She came to a huge door and she didn't even try to open it. She sent a blast of energy straight through it. Pieces of wood flew in all directions. Several guards tried to stop her, but she just threw them to the side like it was nothing.  
  
"Let my friends go!" She growled. She was really quite a sight. She had the long white tail, long white odangoes, white armor, and the crescent moon glowing white. But she was completely covered in blood, most of it not her own. "Or else, you're next!"  
  
"I think not. I didn't think you'd make it this far Princess." He said, standing up. "I thought you'd have been beaten or would have given up by now. I guess I was wrong though. You are just as strong as everyone says you are."  
  
"What are you talking about!" She demanded, her scowl deepening.  



	2. Part 2

Chapter 6  
  
"I've heard that you were strong, but no one ever told me that you were this strong or this  
beautiful." He said, not sounding the least bit worried. "I make even break a sweat fighting you. Most of the people I fight aren't even strong enough to make good sport. But not you, you're strong and beautiful. Maybe I'll let you live." He said, scratching his chin. "You'd make the perfect Queen for my new kingdom." He said. Just then, the whole underground palace, at least that's what Serena thought it was, began to shake.  
  
"Wha... what's going on?" She stammered, trying to keep her balance. She lost hold of the power that she had possessed a few minutes before and fell to the ground. "What's happening to me?" She felt light-headed. Like she was about to pass out. She felt her eyes closed and when they opened, she was laying in Vegeta's arms.  
  
The next day, Serena awoke to find Vegeta holding her in his arms. She felt so safe laying with his arms wrapped around her. She looked at his sleeping form and decided that she'd let him sleep a little while longer. She climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out something to make for breakfast. Lita had given her a few cooking lessons, so she knew how to cook a few things. She started cooking breakfast and when it was almost done, Vegeta walked into the kitchen, yawning loudly.  
  
"What ya cooking woman?" He asked sitting down at the table, crossing him arms over his chest.   
  
"Breakfast." She answered not even looking at him.  
  
"Give it to me!" He demanded.  
  
"You'll just have to wait a minute til it's done!" Serena barked.  
  
"Hurry up!" He snapped. She knew he didn't mean it, it was just his personality. She was used to him snapping at her. She just went about her business, cooking breakfast for the two of them.   
  
"What happened yesterday?" She asked placing a plate in front of him. He didn't answer right away. He was too busy stuffing his face. He paused for a moment, swallowing the bite in his mouth.  
  
"You don't remember?" He asked, a shocked look on his face. He still had cuts and bruises from her, but she didn't remember it? "I'll tell you later." He said, and went back to the plate in front of him. Serena's eyes cast down to the floor. She wasn't hungry for probably the first time in her life. She sat at the table and stared down at her plate. The thought of eating made her stomach turn. What's wrong with me? She asked herself. I'd normally be done, but food disgusts me. Her thoughts drifted to the dream she had had. What does it mean? She thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, he noticed that she wasn't eating. He had already finished and pat his stomach. "That was damn good." He said, looking at her. She had a troubled expression on her face. She didn't answer, she just stood up and walked into the bedroom. She changed and got ready for Vegeta to train her. She quickly changed and walked out the door, almost running into Vegeta. He seemed really worried about her. He stopped her and gently pushed her against the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, with a look of genuine sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Serena said. "I don't feel all that great. I'm really worried about my friends. I had a really strange dream last night. They were in trouble but there was nothing I could do about it."  
  
"Hmm" He said, trying to think of what he could do to ease her worries. He couldn't think of anything to tell her. She pushed past him and headed for the stairs that lead up to the main part of the ship.  
  
"So... Are we going to get busy?" She asked, flashing him a V. she disappeared up the steps and Vegeta followed.  
  
When Vegeta climbed up the stairs, Serena was stretching out her legs.  
  
"I'm not going to put the gravity on quite as high as last time." He said, pushing a few buttons.   
  
"Why not?" Serena asked, puzzled.  
  
"After what happened yesterday, I don't think it's a good idea." He said, they were both doing pushups in 20 times normal gravity.  
  
"I don't remember what happened. Tell me please." She pleaded, staying in the up position until he agreed.  
  
"Fine." He said, continuing with the push ups. "Yesterday, you turned Super Saiyan and were intent on killing me." This caught Serena by surprise, causing her to fall to the floor.  
  
"What?!?!?" She asked, up on her knees. "I would never!?!"  
  
"I know you wouldn't do anything like that intentionally." He said, he didn't even act as though it had been a big deal. "It was the Saiyans instincts. That's all it was."  
  
Serena couldn't help but think that it was more than that. She had a really bad feeling that it was much more than he thought it was.  
  
For months, Vegeta trained Serena. He didn't dare push her as hard as he had before. He knew that it wouldn't be very good if he did. A few months later, though, Serena had learned to control her power. She could become a Super Saiyan and still hang on to who she was. She had passed up Vegeta, and he was jealous. He loved her, but he couldn't help but be jealous of her power. He had royal blood, he should be the one that became a Super Saiyan, but instead, Serena, who was born a low class soldier, had been born a Super Saiyan. Serena was training at 70 times normal gravity already and she had been able to not have any more of her little outbursts.  
  
"How am I doing?" Serena asked, when Vegeta was teaching her a new technique. "Is this how it goes?" Serena asked, a ball of energy formed in the palm of her hand. It was a bright white light and it made her eyes shine. "Wow, it's really bright!" She said, shielding her eyes as the brightness kept on growing. When it was ready, she hurled it at Vegeta, who was able to block it.  
  
"Good!" He said, dodging the next attack. "You really learn fast, when you're not whining!" He said, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Hey!" Serena yelled, playfully punching him in the arm, not trying to hurt him. "You big jerk!" She was smiling and he could tell she was just playing around. Soon her smile faded and her eyes grew to a huge size. Her mouth dropped open and she fell to her knees. "NO!" She cried out. "It's impossible!"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What?!" Vegeta demanded, grabbing Serena by the shoulders.  
  
"It's them! They're back!" She cried. "I have to go to Earth! It's a matter of life and death! Thousands of lives are in danger!" She didn't know what she was going to do. She had to stop them before something horrible happened, but how could she. They were thousands of miles away.  
  
Serena ran around frantically trying to get some things together that she might need.  
  
"Serena calm down!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It'll take at least a few months to get back to the planet Earth!"  
  
"My friends don't have a few months!" She cried. "They'll be gone by then! And so will the planet!"  
  
"How do you expect to get there!" He demanded.  
  
"I'll find some way to get there!" She yelled, pulling away from him. "Even if I risk my life! I can't just let them die!"  
  
She changed her clothes and grabbed the bag she had packed so quickly. She ran upstairs and set the bag on the floor. She took out her locket and opened it up.  
  
"I beg that you help me now." She whispered, seeing the light from the crystal start to shine. "I have to save them, I can't let anything happen to them. I have to protect them, and they will protect me." Her eyes were rimmed with tears as she said these words. She knew that she may already be too late. Pink ribbons swirled around her body, forming her white princess dress. Just then, Serena saw a figure emerge from the white light. A soft voice spoke these words.  
  
"My child." A sweet voice whispered. "I will take you to help your friends. The crystal can do many things, but there are some that you need to do on your own. I do not expect you to understand, but one day you will." Queen Serenity's glowing body floated towards Serena. She took Serena's hand and lead her into the white light that filled the room.  
  
"Serena!" A voice yelled as she disappeared into the white light.  
  
Serena looked around her and found herself sitting on her couch. It wasn't like the dream, her apartment was perfectly fine. She stood up and walked to the phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed in Rei's number. Rei picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" A voice came on over the line, she sounded agitated. What else was new.  
  
"Hello? Rei?" Serena asked when she heard Rei's voice.  
  
"Serena?" The voice questioned. "Is... is that you?"  
  
"It's me." Serena said, relieved to hear her best friends voice. "I was so worried."  
  
"Where are you?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm at my apartment." Serena said, the feeling of relief soon wore off when she heard an explosion outside. "Oh noo..!" She cried, as the telephone when she hears an explosion outside.  
  
"Serena!" Rei screamed. "Serena!!" There was no answer. She slammed down the phone and called the rest of the scouts on the communicator. "Get to Serena's apartment now!" She yelled running to her car. She jumped in and tried to start it. It started and she sped away from the curb. She drove out onto the road and pushed the brakes at a stop sign. They didn't respond. "What the..." She couldn't finish her sentence because a huge semi smashed into the passenger side of her car.  
  
Mina ran out the door and ran down the street. She didn't live that far from Serena so she didn't take the car. "Serena. I hope you're okay." Mina said running towards her friends apartment. She saw smoke floating up from the street so she picked up the pace. She ran to the apartment building her friend lived in and rushed up the stairs. She pulled on the door handle, locked. She felt above the door and grabbed the extra key. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Serena!" She cried seeing a huge hole where a window had once been. "Serena!!!" She shouted, sticking her head out the window just in time to see someone disappear through a black hole, with an unconscious Serena in his arms.  
  
The rest of the scouts entered the apartment minutes after Mina ran in. Mina saw a sad expression on her friends faces.  
  
"Someone took Serena!" Mina cried, they all gasped in shock. "How could they know who she was?" Mina gushed. "I mean no one is supposed to know."  
  
They all mourned over the abduction of their friend and leader, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. Just then, the phone in Serena's apartment began to ring. Ami answered it and her expression filled with terror.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked. "Is she going to be all right? I... I understand." Ami hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the scouts.  
  
"You guys." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "Rei's been in a car accident." She said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What?!" A cry rang out through the rest of the girls.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Someone asked.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Someone else asked.  
  
"Stop!" Ami cried above their voices. "She's in a coma. They said her brake lines were cut."  
  
"No!" They cried. They all broke into tears, tears of sorrow for the loss of two of their best friends.  
  
They had to take the bus to the hospital because when they returned home, they all discovered that all of their brake lines were cut. It's a good thing the rest of them were close enough to walk, but poor Rei. She had rushed out in a blind rage. She was ready to kill anyone that would try and hurt her best friend. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved Serena like she was her sister.  
  
They rode the bus in complete silence, no one had anything to say. They were still in shock. A gang of guys climbed aboard the bus and saw a bunch of hot girls on the bus and decided to have a little fun.  
  
"Hey babe." One of them said. "You got the time?"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
No one said a word, they just sat there in their sorrow.  
  
"Hey I'm talking to you!" He yelled, grabbing Lita's face in his hand.  
  
"That was a bad move brother." She said, punching him in the face. He fell to the ground and covered his face where a huge bruise was already starting to form. "We don't need anything from you, we have enough to worry about. So go back to what ever sewer you came out of."  
  
"Are you talking to me, little girl?" He demanded, his face twisted into a look of rage. "If you was, you're going to pay."  
  
"You need to learn how to talk." Ami said, standing up next to her friend. "That's not proper grammar. The proper way to say it is..." She was cut short when a fist slammed into her face. She fell to the ground and spit a mouthful of blood on the floor.  
  
"This is our turf." He said. "So you better beat it, before you get hurt."  
  
Lita wasn't about to be beat. After helping up her friend, she charged at the leader, knocking him to the floor. She punched him hard in the face several times, but flew forward when the bus driver slammed on the brakes.  
  
"If you want to fight!" He shouted. "Get off the bus!" Mina and Ami pulled Lita off of the man and off the bus.  
  
"We have to be going." Ami said, her face started to swell up.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!" Lita was yelling, it took both of them together to pull her off the bus.  
  
"It was nice playing with you." Mina said, waving as the bus pulled away. It didn't really matter, they were almost to the hospital. They walked into the hospital and asked where Rei's room was. They weren't allowed in the room, but they were allowed to see her through a window. She looked so pale, and drawn.  
  
They all went back into the waiting room, where Ami was given some ice for her swollen cheek.  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me back there." Lita said, pressing the ice against Ami's cheek.  
  
"Oww!" She cried out. "It was no problem. I couldn't let them hurt a friend. Especially after what has happened today."  
  
Earlier...  
  
Serena saw a bright flash. She ran to the window and looked at the street below, all she saw was a bright white light heading towards her window. She screamed in fear as the window shattered, sending pieces of glass into her flesh. She covered her face with her hands and screamed. She felt the warm blood trickle down her arms, dripping off her elbows and staining the carpet. She saw the figure of a man and then another explosion erupted, sending her flying against the back wall. She dropped the phone and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Serena?!" The voice on the other line yelled. "Serena!!!"  
  
Serena's eyes opened to find that she was laying in a large bed with white blankets covering her. She had a crown on her head and she wore a long white dress with wings attached to the back. She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed.  
  
"What happened?" She asked herself out loud, putting her hand on her head.  
  
"Ah. So you're finally awake." A mans voice said. She jumped up into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who's there!" She demanded. "Show yourself!"  
  
A man appeared in front of her.  
  
"The famous Princess Serena. They never told me how beautiful you were." He grabbed her chin in his hand, squeezing hard, causing tears to come to her eyes.  
  
"Let go!" She yelled, slapping his hand away. The man's eyes narrowed at her and with one blast, he sent her crashing into the wall. Serena stood up slowly, holding her stomach with both hands. He looked so familiar, almost like Prince Diamond from so many years ago. He had died in her arms when Wiseman killed him. He was so young, he couldn't have been much older than 14.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, slowly walking towards him. A man wearing a cape over his face came out behind him.  
  
"So you are Princess Serena?" He asked, he was holding a crystal ball similar to the one Wiseman had had.  
  
"Wiseman!" Serena cried when she saw the familiar figure standing before her. "It it's impossible! You... you're dead!" She stammered, feeling her fear grow huge.  
  
"We're here to take over your planet." He said, she could feel power radiating from both of them. They were really strong, and she could feel it.  
  
"How can it be?" She asked, they both saw the look of terror on her face. Then she thought back to when they had gone to the future to save Queen Serenity and it all became clear. Before Queen Serenity had become the Queen, she had banished the black moon family far into outer space. They were evil and had one goal, to take over the planet Earth. They were power hungry and would do anything to get what they wanted. This was before they were banished to the Nega-moon, and Serena knew she had to do something quick.  
  
"So Princess, shall we begin?" Young Prince Diamond said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked, seeing the evil look in his eyes. He had a black crescent moon on his  
forehead which made his look even more sinister.  
  
"It's simple." He said, lunging at her. She moved out of the way just in time. "I want this planet."  
  
"Why?" She asked, ducking a punch. "Can't you live here in peace?"  
  
He growled and charged at her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"It will be mine, and you will be my Queen." He said, he grabbed her head with both hands and concentrated his dark energy into her body. She screamed as pain ripped through her body. She couldn't even move, she grew weak and soon, didn't even have enough energy to open her eyes. She felt the pain diminish and then everything was white.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Serena opened her eyes, she didn't recognize the surroundings. She was in a different place than she had been in before.  
  
"Where am I?" She said aloud. She was still dressed like Queen Serenity, with the long white dress and wings attached to the back. She stood up and looked around her. She was laying in the middle of a long corridor. She started to walk down the corridor, curious as to where it may lead. Her heels clicked on the hard floor as she made her way down the corridor.  
  
It was so long, Serena thought she'd never reach the end of it. When she finally did, though, she stood before a huge door.  
  
"I'll never be able to move that." She said quietly to herself. "How can I get through?" She thought about it for a minute and in her frustration, she sent a blast of energy against the wall. "I'm so stupid!" She said out loud. "Why didn't I think of it in the first place?" She scolded herself. She stood back from the door and began to power up. Her scream echoed through the long hallway. When she had gathered enough energy, she fired, blasting a huge hole in the door. She stepped through the door and found herself in a huge throne room. Sitting on the throne was young Prince Diamond himself.  
  
"So you've finally decided to join us." He said, sipping from the wine glass in his hand.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking!" Serena snapped, as the guards grabbed both of her arms and drug her up to the throne and threw her to the ground in front of Prince Diamond.  
  
"So what have you decided?" He asked. "Will you join me as my Queen? Or will you perish like your friends are sure to do?" Serena glared into his eyes and spit at his feet.  
  
"I'll never be your Queen!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the palace.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but you have no choice." He said, his gaze meeting hers. "I'll make you be my Queen!" With that he grabbed her face and pulled it close to his, forcing her to kiss him. She fought, but wasn't strong enough to pull away. With each second that the stayed lip-locked, Serena felt her body falling under Diamond's control. When he pulled away, she didn't have control over her body. He made her do what he wanted her to do.  
  
"Now, my Queen. Come take your place by my side on the throne." Prince Diamond said, motioning to the Queen's throne. "You are mine for all time."  
  
She did as she was told, not saying a word. There was a fake feeling of love in her. He tried to steal her love from her, but it didn't work as well as he had expected. She didn't show any affection for him like he had expected. She was like a ghost in her body.  
  
"Arise my Queen, we will soon be rising to the surface. In the very center of Tokyo, where we will rule the universe from!" He said. He threw back his head and his evil laughter echoed throughout the palace.  
  
The palace began to shake as it rose to the surface.  
  
"Soon, we will rule this miserable little planet and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" His laughter roared even louder through the palace. Serena wanted to cover her ears, but instead, she threw back her head and laughed in the same evil laugh. She couldn't stop, something was forcing her to do it. She was now one hundred percent loyal to Prince Diamond. The only thing that could break it, was her one true love Vegeta, but would he be there in time?  
  
In the Center of Tokyo...  
  
"Daddy." A little girl said, tugging on her father's arm. "Can I get a puppy?" She asked, pulling her father over to the window of the Pet Store.  
  
"A puppy is a lot of work." He said, giving her a doubtful look.  
  
"Please!" She begged.  
  
"Hmm.." He said. "I guess. But you have to feed it everyday, and exercise it everyday." He said, about to open the door to the store.  
  
"What's that daddy!" The little girl cried when the ground began to rumble.  
  
"I don't know! Let's go!" He cried, grabbing his daughters hand and dragging her away. All the people on the street were doing the same. The rumbling grew louder, causing more and more people to flee in fear.  
  
Screams rang out through the middle of Tokyo as a black crystal began to rise in the middle of the street.  
  
"What is that thing?" Someone cried.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Someone else cried.  
  
"Run for your lives!!" Another person yelled, running away from it.  
  
The castle arose in the middle of Tokyo, spreading to an enormous size. Serena and Prince Diamond were both inside, watching the mast chaos. Serena watched in fear, but was unable to do anything about it.  



	3. Part 3

Chapter 10  
  
In the Hospital...  
  
All of Rei's friends were in the hospital waiting for her condition to stabilize. She was in really bad shape and there wasn't anything they could do about it. Lita was the first to realize what was happening.  
  
"Earthquake!" A voice rang out when the shaking began.  
  
"Take cover!" Someone else cried out, heading for a doorway. The shaking grew more violent with each second.  
  
"What is that?" Lita cried, holding onto Ami who was huddling under the table. Mina was under a different table, huddling with a really cute guy.  
  
"I don't know!" Cried Ami. Mina was screaming in fear. She wasn't that scared, she just wanted the guy to hold her closer. Leave it to her to flirt with a guy in a life or death situation.  
  
When the shaking subsided, Ami had a weird feeling that it wasn't an earthquake. She ran outside to take a look around and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Hey Ami!" Lita cried running after her. "What the..." She didn't finish her sentence because she saw what the rumbling had been.  
  
"You guys!" Mina cried running outside with them. "Did you have to leave. That guy was really..." She saw what the others were staring at and quickly grew silent. They were all gawking at the sight before them.  
  
There was a huge, black crystal castle in the middle of Tokyo. It looked almost how Crystal Tokyo looked, except that the crystal was dark and full of black energy.  
  
"What IS that thing!!" Mina cried, her mouth dropping open.  
  
"It looks like some kind of castle." Said Ami, a very matter of fact tone in her voice.  
  
"Well duh!" Said Lita, who had already transformed and was running towards the palace. "You guys coming!" She demanded.  
  
"Wait! Come back!" Ami cried, following after Lita, transforming as she ran. "We can't go in without a plan!"  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Mina cried, who had transformed as well. The three of them ran towards the castle as fast as they could. They approached the castle, but Ami jumped in front of them to keep them from going in.  
  
"We need a plan." She said, forcing them to stop. "We can't go barging in without a plan. Serena might get hurt!"  
  
"Your right Ami." Lita said, not wanting to admit that Ami was right. "But what can we do? We don't know who they are or where they have Serena."  
  
"I can pinpoint Serena's location, but we can't rush into it too much. She's the Princess and if anything happens to her, the universe won't have a chance. It'll be wiped out."  
  
"Well hurry up." Sailor Jupiter said, feeling a little antsy. "We have to hurry."  
  
"First of all, we have to let Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto know what happened." Sailor Mercury said pushing a button, causing a clear blue thing to go over her eyes. It was her computer. "Get them while I find a way in."  
  
"You got it!" Sailor Jupiter said, taking out her communicator. "Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto! Come in!"  
  
"What is it?!" Sailor Pluto asked, coming on the communicator.  
  
"You guys have to get to the middle of town as fast as you can! They took Serena!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"We're on our way!" She heard several replies, from the rest of the scouts.  
  
A few minutes later. The rest of the Sailor Scouts ran on the scene and they all went into the castle. They were having trouble finding their way around inside the palace. It was a huge maze of dark crystal. Sailor Mercury did her best to find the way with her computer, but it didn't do any good. The dark energy took it's toll on her computer and jammed it.  
  
"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury cried. "My computer just over loaded! Now how are we going to find our way?!"  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in the palace...  
  
"Those pathetic Sailor Scouts will never find their way through that maze!" Prince Diamond shouted. "How pathetic of them to even try!" He threw back his head and his evil laughter could be heard though out the palace.  
  
Princess Serena was still under his spell. She wasn't giving in though. She kept on fighting, she would never give up. I'll beat this! She thought. One way or another!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
On Vegeta's ship...  
  
"What happened to that girl?!" Vegeta shouted. "I'd better get to Earth. She might be in trouble."  
  
He walked over to the guidance computer and punched in the new coordinates. "There, straight to Earth." He looked at the estimated time until he reached Earth and his mouth dropped open. "What?!?! Three months?!?!? I can't wait that long! She needs my help right now!" A low growl escaped his throat. There was nothing he could do though. I have to be in tip top shape when I get there! He thought, turning on the gravity machine. He started to work out, and before he knew it, he had forgotten all about Serena and just  
concentrated on becoming stronger.  
  
Back inside the palace where the scouts were lost...  
  
"Which way Mercury!" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"I.. I'm not sure." She said, her computer was still broken. As they wandered through the palace, she was trying to fix it. "My computer still isn't working."  
  
"Look!" Cried Sailor Jupiter. "There's an opening!"  
  
They all saw the light pouring through a doorway. "Let's go!" Cried Sailor Venus. All of the scouts ran towards the doorway. When they stepped through the doorway, they realized that it was a trap.  
  
"Oh no! Look out!" Sailor Pluto cried, as a net was thrown over them. Sailor Pluto was the only scouts that the net hadn't covered. She tried to help the other scouts out from under it, but was thrown against the wall. She cried out in pain and tried to get up.  
  
"I'm coming girls! Hang on!" She cried, limping towards them. She reached them and managed to get them all out.  
  
"Very good. But can you get out of this one?" A voice was heard though out the palace.  
  
"That voice sounds familiar." Sailor Mercury said to herself. Just then, she felt herself falling. "Ahhh!" She cried as she felt herself falling. She thought she would be in there forever, but then she fell to the ground with a thud. "Owe!" She cried out when she hit the bottom. "Where am I? What happened?" She looked around and realized that she was all alone. She stood up and looked around the room. She stood in long hallway. It was lit up only with a few candles. It was so dark and gloomy down there. "Where is everyone? Hello? Is anyone there?" She called into the gloom. "I can't just stand around here. That won't do the Princess any good. I've got to keep on moving." With that said, she began to walk down the hallway.  
  
Back to the rest of the scouts...  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter and all the rest of them cried when she fell through the floor. "Where'd she go?"   
  
They heard that evil laughter again. It echoed though out the whole palace, sending chills down all of their backs.  
  
"They're trying to split us apart!" Sailor Pluto cried out. "We have to stay together. It's no good if only one of us finds the Princess because it's going to take everything we've got to beat them."  
  
"Right!" The rest of them cried in unison. They stuck together and walked into another room. It was another maze.  
  
"Oh no!" Sailor Jupiter cried when she felt the floor beneath her feet give way. She wasn't going to go so easily though. She grabbed the edge of the hole on the way down. "Help me!" She cried. Sailor Venus ran to her and grabbed her arms, but missed. Sailor Jupiter was holding on with one hand and they couldn't quite reach her.  
  
"Almost there!" Sailor Venus said, reaching for her hand. Then the top came down on Sailor Venus, forcing her into the hole as well. She hit Sailor Jupiter, and the two of them were falling. They both screamed the whole way down and fell to the floor below.  
  
"Oww!" Sailor Venus cried, rubbing her sore butt. "That really hurt!"  
  
"Are you all right Sailor Venus?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right, how about you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm all right." She said, helping Sailor Venus up. "This isn't good. How are we going to find the others?"  
  
"I ... I don't know." Sailor Venus said. "This is really bad."  
  
Back to the rest of the scouts...  
  
"Stay close everyone." Sailor Pluto said. "We can't all get separated. We have to stay together."  
  
"Right!" The remaining scouts said.  
  
"Just watch your step closely. We can't afford have the rest of us separated." Sailor Neptune said, walking slowly in front of Sailor Uranus.  
  
The made their way though the maze and had to turn around several times.  
  
"We're never going to get out of this!" Sailor Saturn cried out, stopping at a dead end. She used her Silence Glaive, and broke some of the dark crystal from the ceiling.  
  
"Look out!" Sailor Pluto cried, pushing Sailor Saturn out of the way. The dark crystal fell right on Sailor Pluto. "Ahhh!" She cried out in pain. "Get this off of me!!" She yelled, struggling under the weight of the crystal. The dark energy began to seep into her body, weakening her. "Hurry!"  
  
The three scouts took different sides and slowly lifted the crystal, just high enough to pull her out from underneath it. Sailor Pluto was left weak and barely able to move.  
  
"Are you all right Sailor P?!?" They demanded, standing over her body.  
  
"I... I don't know." She said, trying to sit up. She wasn't able to. "I think I broke something. I can't sit up."  
  
"What do we do?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"Leave me. I won't be any help." Sailor P said.  
  
"No way!" Sailor Uranus yelled. "We can't leave a friend behind." She said, trying to get Sailor P on her feet. "Don't give up so easily!" She cried.  
  
With Sailor Neptune on one side and Sailor Uranus on the other, they made their way through the maze with Sailor P. It was very slow, though.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Back to Sailor Mercury...  
  
Sailor Mercury walked slowly down the hallway, picking up a candle to help light her way.  
  
"Is this hallway ever going to end?" She asked herself. "I hope I find someone soon. It's too quiet. I haven't heard that laugh lately."  
  
She heard dripping water somewhere and little creatures scurried out from under her feet.  
  
"I'm rather glad I can't see that good." She said out loud to herself. "I don't want to know what just ran across my foot." She saw a light up ahead a little ways. "Oh good, maybe it's the exit from this dreadful place."  
  
She began to run, excited that she may get out of that place very soon. Why did that laugh sound so familiar, though. She thought, running towards the light. She walked through a doorway and gasped.  
  
Sailor Venus and Jupiter...  
  
Sailor Venus and Jupiter found themselves in some sort of a room. It was dark except for a candle burning in the corner. Neither of them saw a door or anything that they could escape from. The way they had come in was now closed off so they couldn't go back up.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?!?!" Sailor Venus cried.  
  
"I I'm not sure." Stammered Sailor Jupiter. "I think we're stuck in here."  
  
Sailor Venus walked around the room and saw a board laying on the ground.  
  
"Hmm" She said, remembering a movie she'd seen before. She picked up the board and saw that it was taller than her and it was pretty wide. She walked over to the wall and leaned the board up against it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sailor Jupiter asked, giving her friend a strange look.  
  
"I saw this in a movie before. Anything could happen, it was one of those movies where the unexpected could happen. There was nothing you could take for granted." She said. "This was one thing that happened in it."  
  
"Okay, so what did they do next?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"I'll show you, but keep your fingers crossed." Sailor Venus said, pulling on one side of the board as if it were a door. They both closed their eyes and when they opened them, there was a hallway past the board.  
  
"It worked!!" Cried Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"All right!" Sailor Venus cried, jumping up into the air. The two of them stepped through the door and were standing in a huge room with a really high ceiling. They stepped into the room and both looked around.  
  
"Wow." Sailor Jupiter murmured. "It's huge."  
  
"Come on!" Cried Sailor Venus. "We have to find Princess Serena before something happens to her!" With that they hurried on their way.  
  
Back to the hurt Sailor P and the rest of the Scouts...  
  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Sailor Saturn cried out when a monster jumped out behind her. She tried to get them to walk faster, but there wasn't much they could do.  
  
"Leave me!" Sailor P commanded them. They ignored the command and continued to drag her further into the palace. "Leave me behind! I'll be okay!!"  
  
They picked up the pace as much as they could, but still the creature was right behind them. They were forced to lay Sailor P down and fight the monster. Sailor Saturn used her Silence Glaive and easily defeat the monster, but they couldn't stop now. Another one was on it's way.  
  
They picked up Sailor P and continued to make their way through the maze. They were going around in circles, but they didn't know it until they came to a blood stain, and a huge piece of the crystal that had broken from the ceiling.  
  
"No way!!" Cried Sailor Uranus. "We've been going around in circles!!! We need Sailor Mercury!! We have to find her somehow!!"  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Back to Prince Diamond and Princess Serena...  
  
"This is too perfect." Prince Diamond said, chuckling to himself. "The scouts are too weak, they'll never make it anywhere near the Princess. I'll be sure of that."  
  
Serena sat beside Prince Diamond, still fighting to take over her body. This time she was winning. She was about to break through the surface. She had watched as all of her friends were separated and she had watched when Sailor Pluto had gotten hurt. She wondered where her best friend was. Where is Sailor Mars? All these feelings of sorrow had made her strong. All of a sudden, Princess Serena started to scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You monster!!" She screamed. Her hair turned white and her tail lashed out behind her. "Let my friends go!!" She screamed.  
  
"My dear, you know I can't do that." He said calmly, he was the least bit scared of her. "It would ruin the game of hide and seek they're playing."  
  
"If you don't let them and me go, I swear, I'll kill you!" She cried.  
  
"No you won't." He said, looking her in the eyes. His third eye opened and she was sucked into his lies once again. She looked away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Everything around her started to blur, and soon, she saw herself in a field full of flowers with her Prince Vegeta.  
  
"There." He said to himself. "She's getting hard to control. I don't know how long that fantasy world of hers will last. She's stronger than I thought."  
  
Back to Vegeta's ship...  
  
"Serena!!" He cried out, falling to the floor on his head. He could feel something strange about her power level. It was enormous one second and then it was gone. "What's happening?!?!" He stood up and walked over to the computer. "Isn't there anyway I can get this bucket of bolts to go any faster?" He tinkered around with it and pushed a few buttons.  
  
That's when he saw the one labeled 'Hyper Drive'.  
  
"That's what I'm looking for." He said to himself, pushing the button. Nothing happened. "What the hell!! You piece of junk!! Get moving!!" He hit the side of the computer and heard the engines ignite. In a second, the ship was moving ten times faster than before. "That's more like it!" He said going back to his work out.  
  
"Estimated time, to Earth." A computerized voice said. "Four days."  
  
Just four more days. He thought. To become strong enough to save my Princess.  
  
Back to Sailor Mercury...  
  
She walked into a huge room, that was the very center of the palace. She saw a set of stairs that lead up to the throne. In the middle of the room Princess Serena was dancing. She was dancing with Prince Diamond.  
  
"Serena!" She cried, running towards her friend. Serena turned her head towards her friend and stopped dancing with Prince Diamond. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked up to his throne. He sat down and watched the show that was about to begin.  
  
"Princess are you okay?" She asked, walking up to her friend. Serena's face twisted into a look of horror and anger. She didn't say a word, but instead, she sent a blast of energy at her friend.  
  
"Serena what are you doing?!?!?" Sailor Mercury cried, barely able to dodge the blast. Before Mercury could even get her balance, Serena threw another blast of energy straight at her. Sailor Mercury flew into the wall and slumped to the floor. "Serena stop it! It's me Sailor Mercury!! Don't you recognize me?!?!?"  
  
Serena didn't say anything, she only moved in for the kill. She walked up to her friend and prepared to send a blast straight through her body. Sailor Mercury shrank back in fear and pain. How could her friend do this to her?  
  
"That's it!" She cried. "She's in some other world of her own, and I must be the enemy!"  
  
"Very good Sailor Mercury." Prince Diamond called from his throne. "You're very smart. It's too bad there's no one to save you now."  
  
As Serena stepped closer to Sailor Mercury, the ball of energy in her hand grew bigger and bigger.  
  
"Serena!!" Sailor Mercury cried. "Please don't!! I'm your friend!!" She cried, trying to break through to Serena. Serena walked closer and threw the blast of energy straight at Sailor Mercury. Mercury cried in fear as the blast came flying towards her. She covered her face and said a silent prayer.  
  
The blast never hit her though. She looked up to see that she was in the arms of Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?!?" Said Mercury, surprise etched in her voice. "When did you get here?"  
  
"No time to talk now!" He said, landing and setting Mercury down on her feet. "We have to snap Serena out of it!"  
  
"Right!" Mercury said, the look on her face turned to one of determination. "Let's do it!!"  
  
"Wait right there." Prince Diamond said, when he saw they were advancing on Serena. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Princess." He said, grabbing Serena around the throat. "I could break her neck easy enough, so I wouldn't come any closer."  
  
"Princess!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. "Listen to me!! Hear me!! You've got to snap out of it right now!!" She didn't seem to hear him. She didn't say a word or move a muscle.  
  
"Serena he's trapped you in one of his worlds! You have got to fight it!" Mercury shouted, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Be free again!"  
  
When Serena heard these words, something happened. She began to glow. A white light was emitted from her body and she floated above them all.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
In Serena's world...  
  
"Serena my love." Vegeta said, picking her up and spinning her around. They were standing in the middle of a field of beautiful flowers. Vegeta had just returned to her and she was so happy to see him. He lowered her feet to the ground and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
They walked towards a beautiful palace and when they walked inside, there was a ball. They went onto the dance floor and danced the night away.  
  
She was so happy, that she didn't see the evil that entered the Ball room. It knocked Vegeta to the ground and went after her. She heard the evil voice and became very angry. The words she said really hurt her inside.  
  
She attacked this creature, and was about to destroy it, when it's friend swooped down and scooped it up. They landed a little ways away from her. She walked towards Vegeta, expecting that he would protect her, but instead, his hand wrapped around her neck.  
  
She heard him talking, but it wasn't his voice she heard. It was the voice of Prince Diamond that she heard. She looked over at the creatures she had been fighting, and the figure of Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask flashed before her eyes.  
  
"This can't be. What's wrong with me?!?!" She said to herself. Soon she was engulfed in a white light.  
  
All Princess Serena saw was the white light. She felt so peaceful. There was no fighting, no hatred, only the serenity of the light that surrounded her body. She saw a figure walking towards her through the light. It was the figure of her mother, Queen Serenity.  
  
"Queen Serenity?" She asked, not able to see her face very well. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes my child." She said, standing before her daughter. "I can't keep coming to you like this."  
  
"What happened? I don't know what going on mother." Serena said.  
  
"Young Prince Diamond has you under a mind spell. You have to break free and defeat him and drive the evil from the universe." She said.  
  
"But I don't know how." Serena said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be scared." She said, looking into her daughters eyes. "Be strong! You have to stand up and take your place! You must go back now. Be careful my child." She said, kissing Serena on her crescent moon.  
  
The light consumed her once again.  
  
Back to Sailor P and the rest of them...  
  
"RUN!!" Sailor Neptune screamed. They were still running from the monsters.  
  
"Look up ahead!" Cried Uranus, who was still supporting Sailor P. "A door!"  
  
They all ran towards the door and burst through it, seeing only a bright white light.  
  
"What is that?!?!" Cried Sailor Saturn. They all shielded their eyes from the blinding light. They all fell onto their hands and knees, to keep their balance.  
  
Back to Sailor Jupiter and Venus...  
  
They continued to walk though the halls until they came to a huge door. They both pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Pull harder!" Jupiter said, pulling with all her might.  
  
"I'm pulling as hard as I can!" She shouted. Just then, the door flew open, hitting both of them. They both flew backwards into the wall.  
  
"Come on!" Jupiter shouted, running through the door. They stopped running when they turned a corner. There was a bright white light before them.  
  
"What is that thing?!?!" Venus cried.  
  
"I don't know!!" Jupiter yelled back. They were both forced to shield their eyes from the blinding light. They fell to their knees on the ground to keep their balance.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Back to Princess Serena...  
  
Princess Serena was engulfed in the bright white light. She felt so happy, her thoughts were of Vegeta, and not of the upcoming battle. Everything that was happening at that moment was a blur to her. She didn't see her friends as they felt to the ground and she didn't see that Prince Diamond and Wise Man were being pushed back. A moon of some sort appeared in the sky. She didn't see it when it appeared, and she didn't see that  
Prince Diamond and Wise Man were being driven to it along with all of their evil little friends.  
  
She was totally unaware of what was happening around her. She was in her own world, where nothing ever went wrong, where all was peaceful. It was a world that she created in her mind long ago but now it was becoming real life.  
  
The light cleared and Princess Serena fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes were closed and she was dressed as her future self, Queen Serenity.  
  
"Serena!" Sailor Venus cries, running to her Princess's side. All of the other scouts followed her and knelt beside the fallen Princess. "Are you all right?" She asked, concern was apparent in her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw all of her friends kneeling over her, except for her best friend, Sailor Mars.  
  
"What happened?" Serena asked, rubbing her sore head. "Oh, my head." She complained.  
  
"We don't really know. It all happened so fast." Sailor Jupiter said. "We just came in here and there was a really bright light. We didn't know what it was."  
  
"Where's Sailor Mars?!?!" Serena demanded, trying to sit up. "Where is she?!?!?!?"  
  
"Umm" The all looked down at the floor. No one wanted to break the bad news to her. "She was in a car accident. When you called her, she was rushing over there, and someone cut her brake line."  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!" Serena demanded, jumping up. "Is she all right?!?!? I have to go see her right now!!"  
  
"Calm down!!!" Sailor Pluto said, trying with all her might to hold Serena back, but it was kind of hard because she was hurt. "There's nothing we can do right now."  
  
"She's my best friend!" Serena was yelling. "I have to go see her! Maybe she'll start to feel better knowing that all of us are all right!!"  
  
"They're not beaten." Sailor Saturn said, quietly.  
  
"What?!?!" Sailor Jupiter demanded. "What do you mean 'they're not beaten'? You just saw it!!"  
  
"They're down right now, but they're not out yet." She said. "Until that thing is out of the sky, they're a threat."  
  
Later on at the hospital...  
  
"Rei?" Serena whispered, taking her friend's hand. She was hoping with all her heart that the sound of her voice would awaken her friend. "Rei, wake up. Please. We're all right. They're gone for now. Please wake up." Rei did not stir. She laid in the bed with her eyes closed, showing no sign that she knew Serena was even in the room. Serena's eyes blurred with tears and soon they flowed over, dipping from her face. She felt like her friend was already gone. She had been in a coma for a few days now, and her life was slowly slipping away. No one knew if she would ever wake up again, and if she did, they didn't know if she'd be the same. Her head injury was really bad and they didn't know if there'd be any brain damage, or if she'd be just fine.  
  
"Serena?" A voice whispered behind her. It was Mina. "Visiting hours are over. We have to go home right now."  
  
"Okay." She said, her eyes cast to the ground. "Just a minute okay?"  
  
"Sure, we'll be in the lobby." Mina said, turning and walking slowly down the hallway towards the lobby.  
  
Serena turned back to Rei and heard a low groan.  



	4. Part 4

Chapter 16  
  
"Rei!?!?" Serena almost yelled. "Rei? Are you all right?" Serena's eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"Serena?" Rei said, trying to look at her. "Is that you?" Her face was pale and her eyes were glazed over.  
  
"It's me." Serena said, rushing to her friend's side. "You're all right! We were so worried!"  
  
"Where's everyone else?" She asked, looking at Serena.  
  
"They're in the lobby right now." Serena said. "Do you want me to go get them?"  
  
"No that's okay." She said, then her face turned really serious. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Huh?" Serena was surprised.  
  
"I remember you called me. I was talking to you and I heard an explosion. The line went dead so I headed for my car." She paused, trying to remember. "Then as I was driving, I came to a stop sign, but when I tried to stop, the brakes weren't working. I couldn't stop. I saw the car and felt a jerk, but then everything goes blank."  
  
"Rei." Serena said. "You've been though a lot. You were in a coma. You should probably get some rest right now. We'll be back in the morning because visiting hours are almost over. They're waiting for me right now."  
  
"Oh." Rei said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Meatball Head."  
  
Serena smiled at the nickname she had been given so many years ago. She turned and walked out of the room and headed for the lobby. She walked up to her friends and saw that Sailor P was all bandaged up. They were letting her go home tonight and not even making her stay over night. She had three broken ribs and she was really tired. The others had a few bandages and some bruises, but that was about it.  
  
Serena walked out to her friends and helped Sailor P out the door. She walked with Ami. She was staying with Ami since her apartment had been destroyed. Serena was unusually quiet and only Ami noticed it. They walked with their friends, making sure each of them got home safely.  
  
After the last person opened their door, Ami turned to Serena.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern. Serena did not answer, she was too deep into her thoughts. She thought of Vegeta and what he was doing right now. She didn't think he would come for her. She knew how he felt about her, but in her mind, he cared more about becoming stronger than he did about her. She didn't know that at that very minute, he was speeding towards Earth. "Serena?"  
  
"Huh?" Serena was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Ami's voice. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"Serena." Ami started. "What's wrong with you? Ever since you used the crystal, you've been like a ghost."  
  
"There's nothing wrong." Serena said, forcing a smile. "I'm the same old Serena." Her smile faded as she fell back into her thoughts of Vegeta. Ami had a worried expression on her face. She knew something was wrong, but if Serena wouldn't tell her, how could she help her? Ami's eyes cast to the ground and they walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Ami took out her key and opened the door. The two girls walked inside and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Ami asked, looking at Serena's face with worried eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure." Serena said, breaking away from her troubled thoughts. Ami walked into the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove. Serena picked up the remote off of the table and turned on the television. She saw a picture of the palace in the middle of the city. The castle was no longer black crystal, but was clear and beautiful. Serena wasn't the Queen yet. She still had to drive the evil away. She had to send the Nega-Moon  
far away. She knew it would be back one day, and she knew that Rini would be there one day. She would help defeat Wiseman for good.  
  
Serena didn't even hear the voice of the reporter. She saw the future in the palace only it wasn't the future anymore. It was the present.  
  
"I have to go to the palace." Serena said when Ami walked into the room with to cups of steaming tea.  
  
"What?" Ami asked, it had been the first thing Serena had said since they got there. "Right now?"  
  
"Yes." Serena said, standing up. "I have to protect it. I have to keep Prince Diamond from coming back." Serena walked towards the door, she was still dressed as Queen Serenity. She had the long white dress with the wings on the back and the crown was placed on her head. "It's my duty." Serena walked out the door and down the stairs. Ami followed her, trying to get her to go back, but you can't force Serena to do anything she  
doesn't want to do.  
  
"Serena." She said. "Let's go back. It's getting late. You need to get your rest. You've had a really long day. We'll go there tomorrow."  
  
"I have to go now." Serena said calmly. She was so calm and quiet. It was unlike Serena to be so responsible. "I have to protect the castle, it's my responsibility. They'll be back very soon, and will try to suck all the energy from the city."  
  
"Serena, it's late, let's go home." Ami said.  
  
"I am going home." Serena said, turning to look her friend in the eyes. "This will soon be Crystal Tokyo, and I will soon be the Queen. This is the future, it's finally come, and I have to protect it for our children."  
  
Ami looked in the windows of the stores and realized that everyone was asleep. There were people with their faces on their plates. The cashier in the drug store was asleep with his head on the register. People lay with their heads on games in the Video Arcade.  
  
"Uhh.." Ami started. "What's wrong with everyone?"  
  
"It's Prince Diamond and the rest of them." Serena said calmly. She showed no real emotion. She was afraid to face Prince Diamond, but she had to. Her friends were counting on her. She had to come through for them and everyone else on the planet for that matter.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ami asked.   
  
"I can sense them. I know it's them." Serena said. "You might want to call the rest of the scouts. We could use their help."  
  
"Okay." Ami said. She took out her communicator and called the rest of the scouts. They all met at the palace in the middle of the city.  
  
"Where are they?" Sailor Jupiter asked when they reached the middle of the city.  
  
"They are on the Nega-Moon." Serena said, her eyes turning to the moon that shone above the planet. Serena was the only one that hadn't changed. She didn't transform into Sailor Moon. "They're waiting for us to make a move."  
  
"Let's not disappoint them then." Sailor Jupiter said. "What're we waiting for? Let's go!!"  
  
"I'll go." Serena said calmly, looking up at the sky. "It's too dangerous. I don't want to put your lives in danger, so I'm going alone."  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"WHAT?!?!" An echo ran though the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"You can't do that!!!"  
  
"We won't let you go!!!"  
  
"It's too dangerous!!!"  
  
"STOP!!" Serena silenced them. "I've caused so much trouble, now I have to fix it, alone."  
  
Serena. A voice came in Serena's consciousness. It was Rei's voice. Be careful. I know we have our differences, but you are my best friend, I don't want today to be the last day I ever see you.  
  
Don't worry. Serena answered with her mind. I'll be careful. Nothing will happen to me, I know it.  
  
"I'm going." Serena said, opening her eyes. She levitated off the ground slightly and then took off at full speed, heading straight for the Nega-Moon. I won't let you down, my friends. She thought, looking back at them.  
  
On Vegeta's Ship...  
  
"One more day, until the arrival on Earth." A computerized voice said.  
  
"One more day, to get stronger." He mumbled to himself. "Then I can save my Princess."  
  
He had been training non-stop for days. He didn't even take a break when he became so tired he couldn't stand. He pushed himself even harder.  
  
"I'll kill that bastard that took Serena from me!!" He grumbled, pushing himself even harder. "He'll learn not to mess with my woman before I kill him."  
  
Outside the Palace...  
  
"We can't let her do this by herself!" Sailor Venus suddenly cried out after Serena was out of sight. "We are supposed to protect her no matter what the cost!! We can't let her do this alone!!"  
  
Everyone's eyes were cast to the ground.  
  
"You're right!!" Cried out Sailor Jupiter. "Who's with us?! Who says we go help her?!"  
  
"Count me in!" Mercury said, placing her hand in the center with Venus and Jupiter's hands.  
  
"I'm in!" Uranus said.  
  
"Yes, we have to protect the Princess!" Neptune said, placing her hand in the center of the circle.  
  
"I'm in too!" Saturn said, placing her hand with the rest of the scouts.  
  
"I'm in too." A voice said behind them. Sailor Pluto limped towards the rest of the group. She placed her hand in the circle.  
  
"Let's do it!" They cried. They separated and held hands. They all concentrated on where they were going.  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" They all cried in unison. They began to glow and in a moment, they were gone.  
  
On the Nega-Moon...  
  
Serena flew to the Nega-Moon and landed on the surface with a soft thud. It was a dark quiet place. There was no life of any kind around her. All the energy from the hate and murder was on this small moon. There were shrubs that resembled trees, but all the negative energy choked the life out of them.  
  
Serena walked slowly and looked around her. It was so sad. She walked along a path that wound it's way through a maze of garbage.  
  
"Hey pretty lady." A voice behind her said. "Come here."  
  
Serena looked at the man and noticed a small ball of negative energy in his hand. He may not be as evil as some of the monsters on that moon, but he was just as dangerous. Serena looked around and saw more of them surrounding her. She stood perfectly straight, waiting for them to make the first move.  
  
"Go on boys." She said. "Let's see what your made of."  
  
Serena stood in her fighting stance and began to power up. She began to scream causing them to cover their ears to block out the terrible noise. Small pebbles around her feet began to rise in the air and she was surrounded in a white light. The ground began to tremble and she saw a few of the men step back. Her hair began to change. It went from a soft blond to bright white. It grew in length and hung on the ground quite a bit.  
  
"What is she?!" One of the men said, taking a step back. He was about ready to run for his life, but his leader stopped him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" He demanded.  
  
"N... Nowhere." He said, turning back to Serena who was still powering up.  
  
All of a sudden, her screams stopped and the pebbles that floated around her, fell to the ground. Her hair was still white and she was still surrounded by a white light.  
  
"Do you still want to fight?" Serena asked, her eyes narrowing in on their leader. She levitated off the ground and floated towards him, stopping with her lips inches from his ear. "I must tell you though..."  
  
She whispered in his ear in a soft voice. "You don't stand a chance."  
  
Before he was even able to utter a word, her fist plunged into his stomach causing him to fly into a large rock that was behind him. He fell to the ground, spitting blood on Serena's shoe. This made Serena very angry. She picked him up by the front of his shirt.  
  
"That was a bad move." She uttered, all of his men had fled from the scene, leaving him to deal with his fate. Serena held him off the ground and prepared to destroy him. She had become a vicious killing machine. She was about to kill him, when a face floated into her mind. It was the face of her future daughter, Rini. She saw her ruby red eyes looking up at her. She couldn't kill this man. She didn't want her daughter to know the  
hatred that existed in the world. If she killed this man, she was the same as he was. She was just as evil. She had killed before, but it had been because they had refused to let her help them. It was the only alternative.  
  
She slowly lowered him to the ground and released his shirt. He slumped to the ground and Serena turned in the other direction and walked away. He looked after her and saw something that he didn't know existed. It was mercy and compassion. He watched her walk away and began to laugh a crazy laugh. His laugh echoed all around her, but she just ignored it and focused on what had to be done.  
  
"Poor guy." She muttered to herself. "He's so crazy that it wasn't worth the trouble."  
  
Serena walked faster along the trail and prepared for more encounters. She knew that that had not been the last.  
  
Back to the rest of the scouts...  
  
"Where are we?" Sailor Venus asked, looking around her at the ruin. "Is this the Nega-Moon?"  
  
"I think so." Said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"This is the Nega-Moon girls!" Sailor Mercury burst out. She was taking a few readings. "According to my calculations Serena is over there!" She said pointing to the left. "There's an awful lot of negative energy around here. I don't know if we can use our powers. It might block them out."   
  
"Oh well!" Sailor Pluto burst out. "We have to find her right now! She might be in danger!"  
  
"You're right." Sailor Mercury said. "Let's go!"  
  
With that all of the scouts, besides Sailor Moon, were heading in the direction Serena was located. They came a spot along the way that was still smoking. It looked like something Serena did.  
  
"Come on!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "She's not too far from here!"  
  
Chapter 18  
  
On Vegeta's ship...  
  
"One more day" Vegeta mumbled to himself. "Then, I'll save the Princess I can't let her down."  
  
Vegeta had been working out non-stop for six days now. It didn't seem to be that long to him, though. He concentrated on what he was doing and didn't take one break. He pushed himself past his limit to achieve his goal. He would be much stronger than Kakarott. He would be strong enough to save his Princess. He would be the strongest fighter in the whole universe.  
  
On the Nega-Moon...  
  
"Here comes the Princess." Said Prince Diamond, sipping from a Champaign glass. "Soon, she will be mine forever. She will love me I'll make her love me."  
  
He crushed the glass in his hand, cutting himself. Blood ran down his fingers and dripped onto the floor. He picked up a cloth that was laying on the table next to him, and wrapped it around his bleeding hand.  
  
"Soon, very soon, you will be mine, Princess." He muttered under his breath as she drew nearer to his palace.  
  
Back to the Sailor Scouts...  
  
"Come on!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, running as fast as she could. The others were close behind her, running at full speed.  
  
"STOP!!" A voice demanded. A figure appeared in front of Sailor Jupiter. She didn't have time to stop, and run right into him, and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter cried, standing up and dusting herself off. "What's the big idea!!"  
  
"Calm down." The voice said, it was the voice of Tuxedo Mask. "I was just trying to get your attention."  
  
"You big jerk!" Yelled Sailor Jupiter. "I thought you were Prince Diamond or one of his little friends!!" She yelled, hitting Tuxedo Mask in the head. "How dare you!!!"  
  
"Stop it you two!" Sailor Mercury stepped forward. "This is no time to fight, we have to find Princess Serena!"  
  
"Y... you're right." Sailor Jupiter said, her eyes cast to the ground.  
  
"Let's go get her." Tuxedo Mask said, heading off in front of them. "We have to find her."  
  
The rest of the Sailor Scouts followed his lead, and soon they stood before a palace.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Asked Sailor Venus. "I thought you said she would be here?"  
  
"She's must not be here yet." Sailor Mercury said, checking her calculations. "According to my calculations, Serena is in that direction." She said, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"How'd she get over there?" Sailor Pluto asked.   
  
"My computer must not be working because we should have found her." Sailor Mercury said, a very confused look on her face. "Let's get inside, we have to fight."  
  
"Right!" They said in unison. They all headed into the palace and soon became lost, like they had before.  
  
"This is so confusing!" Sailor Venus cried when they weren't getting anywhere.  
  
"Oh girl's." A voice from over head coed. It was Prince Diamond. "I have someone who'd like to see you."  
  
"Prince Diamond!" They all cried. Sailor Jupiter took a step closer and was about to use her power, but she stopped when a she saw a familiar figure standing behind him.  
  
"Princess Serena!!" Jupiter cried, seeing her friend. She was floating unconscious beside Prince Diamond. "Let her go!"  
  
"I don't think so." He said. "Take them to the dungeon!!" He shouted. Serena lifeless body began to move. She began to drive the scouts towards a small door.  
  
"Serena!!" Sailor Venus cried. "What are you doing?!?! We're your friends."  
  
Serena used her powers against her friends and drove them into the room. The door slammed shut behind them and a weird glow emulated from the room. The scouts used their powers, but it was too strong for them to break.  
  
"Let me outa here!!" Jupiter demanded, screaming at the top of her lungs. "If you don't let me outa here, I'm gonna"  
  
She didn't finish her sentence because her eyes met with those of Serena. They were cold and right in front of them, so everyone could see. Serena began to change. Her long blond hair became short and black. Her beautiful blue eyes grew a dark red, and the white dress she wore turned black. She wasn't Serena at all! She was a phony!  
  
"I knew it!" Cried Mercury. "I knew there was something wrong when I checked her out with my computer!"  
  
"Sorry to say, your computer doesn't work here." Said Prince Diamond, chuckling to himself. "You fell right into my trap. I lead you all the way here and you fell for it. Now, all I have to get is the Princess to fall for it as well." He threw back his head and laughed hysterically. His voice echoed through out the palace, sending chills down the scouts backs. "She will be so blind, that she'll fall for it, just like all of you!"  
  
Elsewhere on the Nega-Moon...  
  
Princess Serena kept walking towards the palace at a steady pace. She kept her eyes forward and didn't look when she heard a twig crack behind her. She stopped, but she didn't turn around.  
  
"What do you want." She demanded in a low voice.  
  
"I want you, darling." A man's voice said. She recognized it right away and turned to meet the eyes of Prince Diamond. "Have you come to fight?"  
  
"I will defeat you." Serena said, a frown spread across her lips. "No matter how long it takes me. Even if I have to give my life, I will defeat you."  
  
"I don't think so." He said, an arrogant smile on his lips. "You will not fight if I have your friends."  
  
"What are you talking about?!?!" Serena demanded.  
  
"I have them." He said, a small, round crystal appeared in his hand. Serena gasped when she saw her friends locked up in a room that was emitting a strange glow. They couldn't get out of it.  
  
"Let them go!" Serena yelled, beginning to power up. "Or I'll"  
  
"Or you'll what?" He asked. "If you know what's good for you, you'll come quietly."  
  
"Never." She said, her voice lowering and her hair began to change color. Her tail lashed out behind her, and her hair turned as white as snow. "I'll never give in." She growled. She was about to charge but stopped when she heard her friends.  
  
"HELP US!!" They cried.  
  
"STOP!!!" Serena screamed, hearing her friends cries. "I'll go with you." Her body slumped to the ground as she felt herself growing weak.  
  
"Come along." He said. Her body was lifted off the ground and was heading towards the palace.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry" Serena whispered before everything went black.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
On Vegeta's Ship...  
  
Vegeta continued to work out, even though he would be landing in a matter of minutes. He had to make every minute count. He had to save his Princess.  
  
"I'm coming Serena." He said to himself. He had sensed something really strange the day before. It felt like someone took her away.  
  
The ship entered Earth's atmosphere and crashed into the dirt. Vegeta emerged from the ship and slowly flew towards the city. Where is everyone? He thought, seeing no one in the streets. He walked past houses and saw that all the windows were dark.  
  
"Something big must have happened here." He said to himself. When he reached the middle of the city, he felt a power above his head. When he looked up, he saw a strange moon that was radiating evil energy. "Wait a second!" He burst out. "This is impossible!! There was no moon when I fought Kakorott on Earth!! Where'd it come from!?!"  
  
He sensed Serena's power on the moon and flew up towards it as fast as he could. "I'm coming Princess." He said out loud to himself.  
  
In the palace on the Nega-Moon...  
  
"My dear." Prince Diamond coed. "Soon you will be mine forever. You will have to love me."  
  
Serena lay sleeping on the bed in Diamond's chamber. He leaned down and breathed in the scent of her hair. "She is so beautiful." He said, kissing her lightly on her crescent moon. Serena did not move, she was deep in her own dream. A dream that was not a dream at all, but a nightmare.  
  
Serena...  
  
"Serena." A voice called. "Come here my darling." She was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. There were flowers all around and bees buzzing in her ears. Her Prince was standing on the other side, waiting for her to come to him.  
  
A face appeared, it was the face of her Prince. Her Prince who returned to her. Her only love, Vegeta. Serena ran towards him, but he disappeared right before she reached him. The sky grew dark and the meadow turned to fire. The buzzing bees turned into sparks thrown off by the flames. They hit her skin and left little burn marks.  
  
"Vegeta!?!?!" She called, searching, running through the flames. "Where did you go?!?!" Serena began to panic. "Vegeta!! Come back!! Please!!" Her voice was shaking, and her face burned from the heat of the fire. She was all alone. She grew more frantic.   
  
"Is anyone out there?!?!" She called. "Please!! I'm scared!!"  
  
Her throat grew raw, but still she pushed on.  
  
"Anyone!! Help me!!" She screamed, her face towards the sky. That's when she saw him. He stood above her. It was Tuxedo Mask. Her Knight. The one that had protected her for so many years. He had loved her with all his heart, but she had pushed him away. She was waiting for someone that she had found, but lost the same time. He stretched his hand down to hers. She reached for him, but when her hand brushed against his, he drew his hand back.  
  
"Please!" She cried, seeing the pained look on his face. "Tuxedo Mask, help me!! Please!!"  
  
He turned his back and walked away, into the white light overhead that he had come from. Serena had tears forming in her eyes. They began to fall like a never ending river, flowing with all the sorrow inside of her. Her tears began to collect around her feet. The flames licked at her face, but the tears sent them back. Her sorrow kept them away. She realized that her destiny lied with Tuxedo Mask, Prince Darien. The one that she was meant to be with since they lived in the Moon Kingdom. She would marry Darien.  
  
She ran after Prince Darien, flying up towards the white light. she grabbed his hand. He turned to her and she laid her head on his chest. The flames receded behind her and she stood with Prince Darien, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"I will always love you, Princess." Prince Darien said, his voice trailing off.  
  
Vegeta...  
  
Vegeta flew towards the Nega-Moon, Serena's power level was growing weak.  
  
"Something's wrong!" He cried. "Her power level is much higher than that, even when she's not fighting!" He began to fly even faster and soon landed on the Nega-Moon. He flew towards her, but soon he couldn't sense her anymore. The negative energy was blocking out his sense. He'd have to find her on his own. "Oh great!!" He yelled, his voice echoing on the rocks. "I can't find her!!!" He headed in the direction that he had sensed it before her power level disappeared. Soon he came to a huge castle made of black crystal.  
  
"This is it!" He cried, stopping in mid-air. "She's in there!!" He flew into the palace. There was a maze, but it didn't matter much to him. He just destroyed the walls, through blasts of energy right through the black crystal mirrors. "Where is she!?!?!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the palace.  
  
Prince Diamond...  
  
"Prince Diamond!!" A guard burst into his chambers, breathing heavy. "There's an intruder in the palace!! He insists that we give him the Princess. We suggest you get out of here!!"  
  
"Leave me." Diamond said calmly.  
  
"But your majesty" The guard stammered. "We have to protect you."  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Diamond snapped. "This man is just going to end up like the Sailor Scouts. We can pull the same trick on him that we pulled on the scouts."  
  
"Yes sir." The guard said, bowing and exiting the room.  
  
"Is this another one of your little rescue operations, Princess?" He asked, smirking. "He'll never get far enough to rescue you."  
  
He bent over her sleeping form and a smile spread across his face. "He'll die, just like your friends will eventually."  
  
Diamond threw back his head, his evil laugh again filling the palace.  
  
Vegeta...  
  
"Out of my way!!" Vegeta yelled, powering up even more. His anger grew with every passing minute. He sent blast after blast at the men before him. "Or you'll all die!!"  
  
The men he was fighting refused to give up, they fought until they were dead. Above them all, stood Prince Diamond. He watched as his men were destroyed. He really is a strong one. He thought. No matter, he'll fall right into my trap.  
  
"Who are you?!?!?" A voice demanded from up above. Vegeta's head snapped up to where the voice had come from. He levitated up until he was face to face with a man with white hair and a white cape.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare!" He said, throwing a punch at the man in the cape. He missed and hit the wall behind the man.  
  
"Is that your best shot?" The man in the cape asked.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up!" Vegeta shot back, again powering up. He charged at Prince Diamond and was thrown against a wall.  
  
"Tell me this isn't a savor for the Princess." Prince Diamond said sounding bored. "There must be someone stronger than this. Someone that may be a challenge to me." Prince Diamond yawned and blasted Vegeta against a wall. "You will never win."  



	5. Part 5

Chapter 20  
  
Vegeta charged at Prince Diamond and missed, crashing into the wall behind him. He growled and cursed loudly. He stood up slowly and looked around for Prince Diamond.  
  
"Where are you!!" Vegeta demanded, his eyes narrowed as he searched around the room for his Princess's captor. "I know you're still here!! Come out and fight me like a man!!" The reply he heard was not what he expected.  
  
"Please stop this." The voice of a woman sounded through the room. He recognized the voice immediately, it was Serena's voice.  
  
"Serena!!!" He yelled, flying in the direction of the voice. He stopped in front of Serena and looked her up and down. "Wait a second... that's not Serena!!" He yelled, he could sense and evil power inside of this woman. "I know my Princess and that's not her!" He turned his eyes to Diamond. "That was a big mistake, no one tries to trick me and lives!!" He was about to charge, but something wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side. He looked back at the woman posing as Serena and glared at her. She had changed. Her eyes were dark and her hair long and dark. She was dressed in an almost completely black dress and had a black crescent moon on her forehead. She had thrown her whip around him, trapping him.  
  
"You're not so tough now!" She said, black power running into the whip holding his arms down. He cried out in pain and tried to break free. It was no use, she was too strong and he was growing weaker by the second. With his last burst of strength he sent an energy blast at the woman in black. The energy hit her, sending her into the wall. She had lost her grip on the whip and all his strength began to flow back to him. He stood up and looked in Prince Diamond's direction.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed on Diamond and he growled low in the back of his throat. "Now you're gonna get it!!" Vegeta yelled, charging at Diamond. He punched him in the stomach, making him cry out in pain. He hunched over, with both hands on his stomach. Vegeta flew a little above him and put his hands together. He brought them down on Diamond's exposed back, sending him crashing into the floor. Diamond slowly stood up, holding his stomach where Vegeta had punched him.  
  
"You're going to pay for this." Diamond said calmly, turning his back. "Remember, I still have your precious Princess Serena."  
  
"What?!?!?!" Vegeta yelled. "You better let her go or else I'll..."  
  
"You'll what!" Diamond interrupted. "You can't beat me. I'm much stronger than you'll ever be. You haven't seen my true power yet."  
  
Vegeta's anger grew and his power continued to rise. He was about to explode.  
  
Serena...  
  
"Huh?" Serena's eyes flew open and she looked around her. "Where am I?" She asked herself out loud. She was laying in a bed with clean, white sheets. She was still dressed as Queen Serenity. She stood up and looked around the room. There was no window, just a door. She pulled on the door, but it didn't move. She pushed with all her might, but still it didn't budge. "How am I going to get out of here?" She asked herself. She was trying to think of a plan when her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed and enormous amount of power. "That's Vegeta!!!" She cried recognizing his power immediately. "I've got to get out of here!!"  
  
Serena began to power up, her screams echoed off the walls and high ceiling of the room. She began to change. Her hair grew longer and turned for a soft blond to bright white. He body was surrounded by a white aurora and her skin shone like the stars. She formed a ball of white energy in the palm of her hand and threw it at the door. The energy hit the door with such force that it was blown right off the hinges.  
  
"Now I have to find Vegeta!" She yelled running down the hallway to where she sensed an incredible amount of energy. She ran through the hallways and finally made it to where a vast amount of energy had gathered. "Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta and Diamond...  
  
"I'll kill you!!" Vegeta yelled in rage, charging at Prince Diamond who didn't seem worried at all.  
  
"I wouldn't come any closer." Diamond said quietly.  
  
Vegeta growled and started to speed up.  
  
"So you want to do it the hard way huh?" Diamond said. "All right, we'll do it your way."  
  
Diamond disappeared seconds before Vegeta reached him. "Huh?" Vegeta gasped. He couldn't sense a power level at all. "Where'd he go?!?!" Diamond appeared behind Vegeta, sending him flying into a wall. Vegeta struggled to stand up. He was taking quite a beating, even at the legendary Super Saiyan level.  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know." Diamond started, dodging all of Vegeta's punches. "You'll never win."  
  
Vegeta was not about to give up. He continued to attack Diamond. Diamond disappeared again, throwing off Vegeta's concentration. He reappeared behind Vegeta once again and kicked him straight up in the air. Vegeta flew upward, crashing into the ceiling and then falling to the floor with a thud. Vegeta groaned slightly, wiping the blood from his mouth, slowly stood up and began to attack once again. He was stubborn, he wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
Serena...  
  
Serena walked into the room and saw a window with bars on it. She could sense her friends nearby.  
  
"Sailor Mercury? Sailor Jupiter?" She called her eyes adjusting to the low light in the dungeon. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
"Serena?" A voice cried hoarsely. "Is that you?"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!!" Serena cried, running to the window. She grabbed the bars and was thrown backgrounds. "OWE!" She cried, landing on her butt. "That really hurt." She stood up, rubbing her behind and walked back up to the window. "Is everyone in there?"  
  
"Yes, we're all here." Mercury said. "We can't get out, there's some sort of powerful force field around this whole thing."  
  
"Is there anyway to break it?" Serena asked, looking around the room.  
  
"There may be a way to cut the power." Mercury said, checking a few things with her computer. "There!" She cried out, pointing to a wire that ran on the floor to the cell they were trapped in. "That's the power source. You have to cut that wire."  
  
"Right!" Serena cried, searching the room for something to cut it with. "There's nothing here to cut it with!" She cried out, frustrated. "I'll do it myself." She said, powering up once again. She powered up and formed a 'Distructo Disk' in her hand. "This will do the trick." She said to herself. She used the disk to cut off the power to the cell.  
  
"You have to get us out of here now." Jupiter said.  
  
"No problem, everybody, stand back." Serena said, forming a ball of energy. It was a small amount of energy, but it was enough to blow the door. She threw it at the door and rushed her friends out of the cell. "Let's go! We have to find Diamond!"  
  
"Right!" The scouts cried in unison.  
  
The Battle Field...  
  
"Are you getting tired, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans?" Diamond mocked, seeing Vegeta's heavy breathing. Vegeta didn't say anything, he was trying to gather strength. He was growing weaker with every hit from Diamond. He had no idea that this enemy was so strong.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up." Vegeta growled. He was too weak to attack him. He waited to see what Diamond's next move was going to be. Diamond disappeared and appeared again in front of Vegeta. He pulled back his hand and plunged it into Vegeta's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He spit the blood out and it splattered on Diamond's face. Diamond kind of looked at him and then threw him up in the air, sending blasts of his negative energy up at Vegeta. Vegeta fell to the ground, broken, bleeding, nearly dead.  
  
"You really are pathetic." Diamond said, walking over to stand above Vegeta. "Did you really think you could save her from me? Did you honestly believe that she loved you?"  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. He knew he was about to die. He thought only of Serena and how much he was going to miss her.  
  
"Did you hear me?!?!" Diamond demanded, picking up Vegeta by the front of his armor. Vegeta started to laugh hysterically.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"I can't believe this is it." He laughed. "After all we were through together. This is how we're going to lose each other." His laughter brought tears to his eyes. He didn't want to die. He had died before, he didn't want to go again. No one would be left to wish him back. No one would want him back.  
  
"Good night Prince Vegeta." Diamond said calmly, black energy gathering at his finger tip. He pointed it right at Vegeta's heart and prepared to fire.  
  
Out of nowhere a blast of white energy came out of the shadows heading straight for Prince Diamond. He flew back into the wall and slumped to the ground.  
  
"Stop right there!" A voice cried out. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice."  
  
Sailor Moon stepped out of the shadows and headed for Diamond.  
  
"On behalf of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon announced her entrance.  
  
"What?!? Sailor Moon?!?!" Diamond cried, seeing the girl in the colorful outfit. She had big white wings and a layered skirt that was red, blue, and yellow. She had a yellow crescent moon on her forehead, and had long white gloves and high white boots. "That's impossible?!?! How did you get here?!?!"  
  
"You have used your power only for evil. You have put the people of Earth into a deep sleep. You have destroyed so many lives. You will be punished for your evil acts. Now, we will punish you." Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"That's right!" The rest of the scouts cried, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"You guys take care of Diamond. I have to see if Vegeta's all right." Sailor Moon cried, running to her fallen Prince. She fell to Vegeta's side and threw herself onto his chest.  
  
"Serena?" He choked out. "You... you're all right." Serena picked her head up off his chest and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" She asked, looking him up and down. She noticed several wounds that were bleeding pretty bad.  
  
"I'm fine." He said, putting his hand on her cheek. Tears began to stream down her face and mixed with the blood on his hand, soaking into her outfit and dripping onto the floor.  
  
"You're not fine." She sobbed, looking again at his blood that spilled over the floor. Serena took off one of her gloves and ripped it down the seam. She folded it over and pressed it over the wound that was on his stomach. The blood soaked through almost as soon as the cloth touched it.  
  
"I'm fine, you have to help your friends." He said, trying to point over at them. They were being pushed back, Pluto was down on the ground and Mercury was struggling to fight the woman that had posed as Serena earlier.  
  
"I can't leave you here." She cried, her tears flowing freely.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." He said, brushing her tears away. "Go help them."  
  
Serena stood up and turned towards Diamond. At the moment, Jupiter and Venus were fighting him. They were double-teaming him, but it was no use. He was too strong for them even with their power combined.  
  
"I've had enough of you, little girls!" Diamond cried out, sending them flying into the wall.  
  
"No!" Serena cried, running to her fallen friends side.  
  
"Don't worry about us Sailor Moon." Venus said, trying to stand up.  
  
"Yeah, you have to get Diamond." Jupiter said, looking up at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Right, I won't let him win." Sailor Moon said, standing up with new determination in her voice. Sailor Moon began to move towards Diamond. "Hey!" She cried, getting his attention.  
  
"Ah, Sailor Moon. Now how did you get here?" He said, mockingly. "I have a proposition that will spare your friends lives. This time there is no getting out of it though."  
  
"I don't make deals with people that have evil souls." Sailor Moon said, preparing to attack.  
  
"It's a pity." He said, putting a fake frown on his face. "Now I guess I'll have to pick them off, one by one."  
  
Sailor Moon's face was full of fear as he lifted all the scouts at the same time up off the ground. He began to squeeze the life out of her friends, zapping their energy to make his own grow.  
  
"Stop it!" Sailor Moon cried, trying to make him release them. "Let them go!" She sent a blast of energy up at them, making him lose his concentration. Her friends fell to the ground, but none of them were able to stand back up. She ran to Sailor Mercury's side and lifted her face to her own. "No!" She cried when there was no response. Her tears began to fall and she knew she had no choice, she had to use the Silver Imperium Crystal to defeat this monster.  
  
"You've hurt my friends, my family, the people I love most." She cried, standing up, her tears still falling. "I can't allow this. You will not win. I will not allow it!!" Serena began to power up. Her hair turned white once again and her body was surrounded by a white flame. She glared up at Diamond and attacked. She charged at him, catching him by surprise. She punched him in the face, and then disappeared for a split second. Before Diamond knew what happened, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Serena's elbow buried deep in his stomach. Blood spilled from his mouth, staining the front of his white outfit.  
  
Serena appeared above him and put both her hands together. She brought them down on Diamond's back and sent him plummeting to the floor. He managed to stop inches from the ground.  
  
"Not bad." He said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "But can you handle this, Princess?" He said, sending a blast of negative energy straight at her. She dodged it easily, and turned her attention back to Diamond. The energy blast he had sent at her, flew straight through the roof of the palace and out in the night sky.  
  
"Some attack." Serena mumbled to herself.  
  
"That's just the beginning." Diamond said. He did a hand movement and the ball of energy exploded in the sky high above the Earth. He didn't say anything, but a smile grew across his face. In a matter of seconds and shadow covered the entire moon and the planet Earth.  
  
"What is that thing?!?!?!" Serena cried, her mouth hanging wide open. I have to beat him fast. She thought, trying to form a plan. Her friends were still laying on the ground, they couldn't help her. She could hear their groans as they tried to get up.  
  
"That, my dear, is the Nega-force." He yelled. You gathered all this energy up in one place and now it's my advantage! It will destroy you and your friends! There is no escape for you!" Diamond threw back his head and his evil laughter sounded out again. The walls around him began to crumble and soon the two of them were standing alone, the wind swirled around there bodies whipping Sailor Moon's long hair around her  
face.  
  
"That's the Nega-force?!?!" She cried, seeing the many shadows swirling around the two of them. They were alone, just the two of them. Vegeta laid off in the debris from the crumbling castle. He was buried alive and he didn't have the strength to dig himself out.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around for the Sailor Scouts and saw that they were floating in the air. Circling the battlefield, where Sailor Moon and Prince Diamond would end it all. They were glowing, each had the symbol of their planet glowing brightly on their foreheads. Their bodies began to glow brighter and their energy went into the Silver Imperium Crystal inside Sailor Moon's broach. Sailor Moon heard the voice of her fallen friends, it said.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." They said. "We believe in you... we know you can defeat this monster and free our planet and our universe... please... you have to set us free..."  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"No!" She cried. She knew what they were doing. They were willing to give their lives to save their Princess. "You have to get out of here! Right now!!"  
  
Her friends still hovered in a circle above Serena in the swirling wind brought on by the release of the Nega-force. Serena squinted into the wind and saw Prince Diamond standing with his arms up in the air. Monsters began to form. They headed for Sailor Moon. She gasped as the shadows grew into monsters. They grew in size and she could feel their power growing as well.  
  
"I have to stop all of this!" Sailor Moon cried, taking to crystal out of the broach that housed it. "Moon Crystal Power!!" She cried, holding the crystal high above her head. White light emulated from the crystal, pushing back the Nega-force. Back to the place it had come from. The pure energy swirled around into the black energy that was whipping around all of them. It was weakening the Nega-force. Serena put all of her energy into the crystal, her sailor fuku disappeared and was replaced by the dress her future self, Queen Serenity wore. It was a long white dress with white wings attached to the back. Next, a crown formed on her head. It was gold with a heart in the center. Her earrings appeared, looking as if they were part of her hair. The crescent moon on her forehead began to glow white, the power in her body was growing to immense proportions. Her hair turned back to the soft blond of Queen Serenity and her hair grew in length, a few feet dragging on the ground.  
  
It began to pull all of the evil of the Nega-force into one ball of negative energy. The energy continued to pull it together, a black hole opened up and the Nega-force was sucked into it. It was sealed away until enough energy was gathered that it could be released once again. There was the problem of Prince Diamond and Wise Man left, but Serena was too weak from the whole ordeal. Her knees began to buckle under her.   
Her friends were just as helpless as she was. They hadn't the strength to give her. If they gave up much more, they would surely die.  
  
Serena held her head up high. If I die. I'm going to give it every bit I have to defeat him. She thought, her eyes narrowing in determination. Suddenly, she felt someone hands placed over her own. She glanced behind her and saw her Prince... her Vegeta was using his last bit of energy to help her.  
  
"You're finished!!" Vegeta yelled, powering up. His anger was so great that he tapped into energy reserves he didn't know he had. As his anger grew, so did his power. The two of them were surrounded in a white flame. Serena glanced up at his face and saw with great amazement, that he was changing. His heart as well as his appearance. His muscles bulged under his armor and his hair changed from it's normal dark brown to  
light blond, almost white it was so blond. Serena turned her attention back to Prince Diamond and knew what she had to do. She used her power and the power Vegeta was putting into the crystal to send her friends back to Earth where they would be safe.  
  
Diamond was struggling to hold back the full power of the crystal. Queen Serenity focused the energy and used it to send the Nega-Moon to the ends of the universe. Queen Serenity didn't see the Nega-Moon as it was sent away. All she saw was white. She looked around her and saw she was in some kind of palace.  
  
"Hello?!" She called looking around herself. "Is anyone there?"  
  
"My child." A voice said in front of her.  
  
"Queen Serenity?" She asked. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes my dear." She said, appearing in front of Serena. Serena was still dressed as the future Queen Serenity in her long white dress and the crown upon her head. "I'm so proud of you." She said, a smile spread across her lips.  
  
"Huh?" Serena was confused. "Did I beat him?"  
  
"Yes, my dear." She said. "You are now Queen Serenity, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"I am." Serena said, knowing it was the truth. "Soon, my daughter will be here. I can feel her growing."  
  
"Yes my dear, but the father is gone." She said. "He left already. He left the planet and doesn't remember you."  
  
"I know. It's the effect of the crystal on him. It will have the same effect when I leave this place." Serena said, her eyes sad. She knew that her true love would return one day, and she would remember him. Until that day, though, Darien would be the man she loved. Until her memories came back, Darien would be the father.  
  
Vegeta...  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around. "Huh?" He said, looking around. "What happened?" He was back on his space ship, flying through outer space. "I must be training too hard." He said, looking down at his tattered clothes and his cracked armor.  
  
"There's something missing... but I... I don't remember what it is." He said out loud to himself.  
  
Earth...  
  
The last thing Queen Serenity saw was a white light. Her eyes opened to see King Darien's face. He pulled her close and lightly kissed her face.  
  
"Are you all right, my Queen?" He asked, seeing her beautiful blue eyes looking deep into his.  
  
"What happened?" She asked in a weak voice.  
  
"You sent the Nega-Moon to the end of the universe." Sailor Jupiter said, appearing behind King Darien.  
  
"I'm so tired..." Queen Serenity said, falling into a deep sleep, still laying in Darien's arms.  
  
When Serena opened her eyes the next time, she was laying in a large bed with a white spread and a white, lacy canopy.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked quietly, seeing Darien by her side.  
  
"You're in the palace, your new home, Queen Serenity." He said, giving her a loving smile. She looked at him, she knew there was something wrong. She didn't know what, but there was something wrong. She looked at King Darien and let out a happy sigh. This was what she always wanted, to be happy and to have a peaceful life.  
  
  
I hope you liked the ficcy. The next story after this is called "The Return of the Black Moon Family" I'll be sending it in soon. Check out one of my sites  
http://gonow.to/Pokahydee  
http://www.geocities.com/SSJ_Usagi  
  
Anyway, review my ficcy please. Let me know what you think. Je ne  
  



End file.
